


Dressing Room

by whichstar



Category: SONAMOO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, HighSun, Makeup, Model, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstar/pseuds/whichstar
Summary: Dohee's a stylist with a stupid crush on the model, but maybe the feeling's mutual? A one shot.
Relationships: Kim Dohee | High.D/Choi Yoonsun | Newsun





	Dressing Room

Dohee had never seen a more beautiful sight. Not even the heavens could compare to who was standing in front of her. She swore that with every passing day Yoonsun got more beautiful. Which wasn't surprising when the woman was one of the top models in the country.

And she was just a lowly stylist who should really get ahold of her feelings and contain herself..

Shaking her head, she continued organizing the make-up materials. Inappropriate thoughts of the models was counterproductive to her line of work. Especially on a day like today where everything had to go flawlessly. She had only been working in Choi Yoonsun's team for a little while, the crush would eventually fizzle out.

Dohee straightened up, catching a glance of herself in the mirror. She didn't have the time or energy to go full make-up this morning, the light touch up barely covering up her tiredness. The only reason she was awake right now was because of the coffee. She looked away, no need to worry about that when there were bigger fish to fry.

"How do I look?" Yoonsun asked, a slight smile on her perfectly pink lips.

"You know you look beautiful." Another stylist replied, finishing up the model's hair.

Yoonsun chuckled at that remark, eyes scanning herself in the mirror. If the model was nervous, she hid it well with a confident smile. Her red eyeshadow brought out those blue contact lenses, making her piercing stare even more icy. The pink blush made those high cheekbones pop and the wavy hair only enhanced those fairy-like features.

Dohee could feel her heart quicken every time she saw the get-up. The stylists had came up with these looks together just last week but seeing them on the model just hit differently.

Or maybe that was because it was Choi Yoonsun.

With that thought, she knew she was in too deep. This crush wouldn't disappear anytime soon. She was flying way too close to the sun, no romantic attraction was allowed in this line of work. Go figure stuff like this would happen when you have an easy heart and weak for beautiful ladies.

"We'll be starting now." The director called out. "Miss Choi, please get on set."

The set itself was abuzz with activity as Dohee stepped back from the madness. Four outfits down, one more to go. She had to go back to the dressing room to prepare the next outfit but the temptation of seeing Yoonsun modeling was too much. Without thinking, she found herself watching the photoshoot go on.

Choi Yoonsun was a picture of perfection, as always, with a red dress hugging her curves. Dohee internally congratulated herself on the ruby accessories, those had been her idea and they looked beautiful on Yoonsun. She couldn't stop watching.

As if she could feel Dohee's stare, the model's face turned towards Dohee, a smirk already half-forming. The poor stylist could feel her throat dry up, not being able to move an inch away from this trap. The connection lasted until Yoonsun had to look away at the director's request. Now free, Dohee scurried away into the dressing room. Not today Satan.

The next half hour was spent on her phone, distracting herself with mobile games. Her coworkers had set everything up for the next outfit, all she had to do was hand it to the model and not embarrass herself. Easy enough, hopefully.

So when Yoonsun walked in, Dohee handed the change of clothes to the model and made her way to exit without a word. She would appear with her coworkers to do make-up and hair after Yoonsun got changed. At least, that was what was supposed to happen - what she hoped would happen. But luck was never on her side, was it.

"Miss Kim?" Yoonsun called right before Dohee unlocked the door. "Could you help me with the zippers?"

"Unm.. yeah, yeah sure." Dohee replied nervously, "Also, Miss Choi, just Dohee is fine. Miss Kim is way too formal."

"Call me Yoonsun then." The model's tone dropped a bit lower.

Dohee's face was like an oven as she approached the model from behind. Her normally steady hands shaking as she struggled to pull down the zipper. And when she did pull it down, she was greeted with a black lace bra. Great, just great. The famous model Choi Yoonsun wore lace bras, nice to know.

"Here… here you go, Miss... Miss Yoonsun. I'm turning… I'm turning around now." Dohee stuttered out before doing what she could to preserve the model's modesty.

"Thank you," came the answer, followed by rustling fabric.

Was it just her or was it like a desert in here? Dohee swore that she was in a crazy, vivid dream. But a firm pinch proved otherwise. Oh God, what was she doing in here with the hottest model of the century.

The rustling stopped but Dohee dared not to turn around, just in case Yoonsun might be na- yeah. She stared at the wall determinedly, no dirty thoughts here, she was perfectly calm and collected.

"So, Dohee." Yoonsun started as the rustling continued, "I have to ask, you don't do this often, do you."

Dohee gave a slight nod, gazing at where the wall and the floor met. This was a very nice wall, a very pretty wall. Wow, was the detailing on the tile floor new?

"Wait, are you blushing?" Yoonsun asked in what seemed to be disbelief, "that wasn't your first time helping someone undress, was it? Don't you stylists do this all the time?"

The comment just made Dohee blush even harder, her hand flying to her face. What was she supposed to do - her training never covered this. Was it her fault that she had this stupid little crush? Actually, it was, it was all her fault for having a stupid crush on the stupid confident pretty model.

The sound of heels clacking their way towards her was the sound of her impending doom. Dohee stiffened up, hands never leaving her face. These hands were the only things standing between her and the wave of embarrassment threatening to wash over her.

A new set of hands gently clasped on top of hers, they were cool to the touch (which was probably because of her too-warm face) and soft.

"You're cute."

A squeak left Dohee's mouth at that, her eyes now filled with the model's torso. It was another dress, this one a light blue. The heels had changed as well to fit the new outfit. Dohee wished she worn heels instead of flats today, she was painfully short and the model was painfully tall.

"Frankly, that kind of blush is addicting,"

Yoonsun continued, a slight smirk playing on her lips. She knew the affect she was having on the stylist and it wasn't fair.

Yoonsun slowly peeled Dohee's fingers away, one by one. Time slowed down, with every finger that left her face she could feel her heartbeat rise. Cool, soft hands replaced the spot her hands had been. Causing her now homeless hands to automatically wrap around the other's wrists.

The fact that her face was cupped by someone else finally caused Dohee to look up. Look up into those sharp eyes that seemed to read your every thought. The blue contacts making the whole thing even more unsettling. Oh god, Choi Yoonsun was taller by a good head and a half with those heels.

But then Yoonsun's face suddenly brightened into a smile and every nerve in Dohee's body short-circuited. It was a smile Dohee had never seen on the model before, it seemed almost.. shy? The confident facade was partly gone, the air almost intimate. Or maybe that was her romanticizing things, she did that sometimes.

"Very cute." Yoonsun whispered.

Another eternity passed before Yoonsun uncupped those hands from Dohee's face. Dohee letting go of the model's wrists almost right after. The chic expression was back, the taller acting like nothing happened.

"Now if you could tie the strings at the back of my dress and do my make-up, please."

Yoonsun said in a tone barely louder than the whisper from before, like they were strangers again.

"Oh... y- yeah." Dohee replied.

Her hands trembled as she tied up the ribbons, cursing herself. She had always prided herself in her professionalism but all that disappeared whenever Yoonsun was around. Out of all the models she've styled for, Choi Yoonsun was the only one that made her heart skip a beat.

When she finished, she took a deep breath. Burrowing deep inside herself to collect her thoughts, there was no way she would let her coworkers see just how flustered she was. She quietly made her way to the door, about to open it when Yoonsun stopped her.

"Wait." Yoonsun had that expression again, the almost-shy-but-not-quite one. "Could you do it alone? My get up, I mean."

Dohee paused, racking her brain for an excuse and coming up empty. "Yeah.. yeah sure."

And so her original plan was foiled.

She was surprised with how steady her hands were, being this close to the dictionary definition of perfection. But that was all thanks to all those classes she took for this job. Somehow, without fail, she managed to finish the make-up in record time.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A moment of silence passed before Yoonsun started speaking.

"So, the blush earlier. What would it take for me to see it again?"

"Wh- what?" at that sudden question, Dohee blushed.

"There it is." Yoonsun smiled, "you blush so easily."

"Well I-"

"You look so cute when you blush "

Dohee turned her head to the heavens, lost for an answer. What was Choi Yoonsun doing? What was she doing?

Yoonsun's hands wrapped around Dohee's, sending lightning down her spine. Her mind went blank. Her expression must've been hilarious because the model started laughing.

A knock sounded, making Dohee jump. The director's assistant was heard from the other side of the door, "Miss Choi, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon."

Yoonsun called out dismissively, standing up. The model looked down at their clasped hands, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Looks like I have to go, but this isn't over, Miss Ki- I mean Dohee. We should meet outside of work sometime, I know a few good places."

"Why... why are you doing this." Dohee whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you too."

A faint blush made it's way through Yoonsun's thick make-up, stirring something in Dohee's heart. Her hands were let go of, feeling emptier than before.

Yoonsun unlocked the door, left, then closed it with a soft click. Leaving Dohee all alone to process what the heck just happened. After this photoshoot, Choi Yoonsun would change back and leave, Dohee could leave right now if she wished since her job was done. What happens in the dressing room stays in the dressing room, right? A whirlwind of emotions swirled inside her.

Well, the least she could do was clean up the table. She made a mess of it while doing Yoonsun's make-up.

The stylist turned her attention to the counter, heart dropping when she saw an index card in the middle of it. When did that get there?

Text me :)  
\- Choi Yoonsun  
100-000-0000

Dohee couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. That stupid beautiful model, always another step ahead of her. She pocketed the card, getting started on tidying the space up.

Maybe what happened in the dressing room didn't have to always stay in the dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! HighSun is one of my favorite Sonamoo ships :)


End file.
